Bluebird
by Greekfreak347
Summary: Nico and Thalia love each other, but they can never be together. They try to move on but they only ever love each other. Romeo and Juliet themed, one-shot but might make another.


How the HELL does a broken heart get back together when it's been torn apart? Teach yourself to start beating again.

* * *

I broke my own heart, as mad as I am to say it, I did. I really liked, who am I kidding I still really like him. I'll just have to pick myself up, and keep going, like I always have. Because we can't be together and when I think about, I'm the one that's keeping us from being together. But, is it wrong for me to want him to pick me up and dust me off this time? Even though we can't be together, I wish we could so that I had someone to lean on, and to pick me up when I fall.

* * *

This little bluebird, came looking for you, I said I hadn't seen you in quite sometime. And this little bluebird, she came looking again. I said we weren't even friends, she could have you.

* * *

Who the HELL is knocking so hard on my door? Gods, learn some manners.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um.. I'm Drew and I'm looking for Nico, I know that you're one of his best friends, so do you know where he is?"

"Um... I don't know, maybe you should check with Percy."

"And, one more thing, are you guys like a thing? Because..."

"Look," I said cutting her off " we're not even friends anymore, and look I don't like him and from what I here he's pretty in love with you. But, like I said we're not even friends, you can have him."

* * *

Don't you think it was hard? I didn't even say that you died, but I would've been such a lie, then I started to cry.

* * *

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing... I just told her that we weren't even friends and that she could have you."

"Gods Thalia why would you say that? You know I love you!"

"But, you're not supposed to! I'm a huntress, we're not allowed to even be best friends but since I'm lieutenant she lets us! You need to move on to someone who can love you the way you need to be loved, and be able to stay with you. You only see me for like a month once a YEAR Nico!"

"I don't want to move on, I love YOU. Not drew I don't even like her. This is so hard, didn't you feel anything when I kissed you? Was it that easy for you to just give me away to someone else?"

"Don't you think it was hard? I didn't even say that you died! I could've, and I wanted to, but..."

" It would've been such a big lie, you couldn't do it." He said softening a little bit. And that's when I started to cry.

* * *

This little bluebird, sure won't give it a rest, she swears that you might be better than all the rest.

* * *

"Hi... Look I know I just came here yesterday, but I can't find Nico anywhere and his cabin is locked. Have you seen him? I think he might be the one Ya'know? He so much better than all the rest of the guys I've been with."

I said no, you've got it all wrong. If we were something special, I wouldn't have this story.

"Look, once again I don't know where he is."

"Really? Cause I just saw you guys walking on the beach last night?"

"Woah, you've got it all wrong."

"Do I? You guys seemed pretty cozy, when he held your hand!"

"Look Drew, if we were a 'thing', I wouldn't have told you that you could have him. Now for real, I don't like him, he doesn't like me, we never have and we never will. Ok? So BACK OFF!"

* * *

How the HELL does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart? Teach yourself to start beating again.

* * *

The rain was pouring outside the barrier just like my tears. Because Thalia Grace never cries even if she gave away the only boy she ever loved and who had ever loved her back to Drew, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin now. But, it'll help her start beating again, so she does it. She stops by his cabin to see him before the huntresses leave again. He's sitting on his couch crying in the dark.

"What's wrong Nico?"

He looks up with bloodshot eyes and a red, wet face and kisses her. For that moment everything seemed right, and great and perfect. She kissed back with passion and love but letting him dominate, it wasn't until they started to take off each other's shirts that she realized what was happening. She quickly got up from the couch and blinked herself back to reality, I am a hunter of Artemis, I'm not allowed to kiss boys, especially as her lieutenant. I looked at Nico with sympathy on my face, I kissed him one last time and left.

* * *

This little bluebird won't come here anymore, so I went looking for her, and I found you

* * *

Surprisingly enough after I left camp, Drew iris messaged me apologizing for being so mean and now we're actually friends. We had been talking once a week (every Thursday) but then two weeks ago she just stopped. So today, I decided to send her an iris message and I saw her in an argument with Nico.

"I love you Nico why don't you love me back?"

"I do..."

"No, you don't! For Zeus' sake you moaned her name while we were having sex!"

"Drew, I DO love you just..."

"Just not as much as you love her. Well, I'm sick of it! I'm through when you get over her call me and may be we can be friends, but I'm sick and tierd of trying to date you!"

Nico just stood there a minute, then he took Drew's picture off the wall and replaced it with a picture of me. I gasped and he turned around.

"Thalia!"

"Nico, I told you to move on! Drew was a great girl!"

"I can't, I love YOU and I will for the rest of my life no matter who I date."

I sighed, "I love you too..." If I tell him that I hate him maybe he'll love her." No I don't, I hate you Nico."

"You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know YOU Thalia and you said that you would always love me, and I feel the same. But, we can be together, in the underworld."

"What are you talking about?"

He went away from the iris message for a little while then came back with a knife in hand.

"I love you Thalia."

"I love you too! PLEASE don't do this Nico!"

And with that he plunged the knife into his chest.

"NICO NO!" But it was too late, blood was quickly and quietly trickling from his chest. All he wanted was for us to be together. Well ask and you will receive. I took an arrow from my quiver and stabbed myself in the heart.

* * *

"Nico, are you here?"

"I am, Thalia."

He walked up to me and held my hand and we walked to thought of being together forever.

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT I JUST WANTED TO DO A LITTLE SONG-FIC! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! LOBE YA GUYS! Bah! :)**


End file.
